


In a New Light

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell goes wrong and Midna gets shrunk, leading her in need of Zelda's help.</p><p>AU where Midna never shattered the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a New Light

Being a sorceress meant being powerful and respected (if not also feared). It meant having power over things that many only wished that they could control. Power was slippery, and one fall could ruin everything, and even bring down others as well.

Midna was sure that she hadn't done that, but she couldn't say that things were looking up either.

Things had seemed bigger to her when she was an imp, but it was nothing like this. A pin looked like a sword, and she could probably even use it as one. What would a real sword look like? Link was not around and Zelda did not have hers with her.

Her legs shook as she walked. It felt even stranger than ever; though she did not look like an imp, she felt strange seeing her body in such a size. Her long hair felt even longer, though it was probably only the size of Zelda's thumb.

"Midna," Zelda said, her voice much louder than before. "Do you have any idea how your spell failed? Did you mix a potion incorrectly? Was there a word that you mispronounced?"

"I do not know." Her voice was hardly more than a squeak.

Zelda's eyes filled with sympathy. She leaned a hand down on the edge of the table that Midna was standing on. "Would you like for me to look for a book for you? Surely there must be a way to reverse this."

"I hope." Midna frowned. "I cannot stay like this! What will my people think? How am I to rule when there are bugs larger than me?"

"I will try and help you to the best of my abilities. Please do not worry now, Midna." Zelda gave her a sad smile. "Before I go, do you need me to get you anything?"

Midna shook her head.

Zelda nodded. "I wish you well." She turned to leave.

Midna sighed. What had she been thinking? She should have known that spell would be hard, even for someone as powerful as her. All it had gotten her was shrunk.

It had only been a few minutes, hardly close to an hour since everything had changed and the spell failed. Zelda had seen all of it.

Zelda turned around at the large door of her library. "Midna, I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you." She smiled, a genuine one. "And please do not call yourself a bug; even at this size, you are quite beautiful."

Midna's cheeks flushed. She looked away from her, down to the smooth wooden tabletop.

"I will be back with news as quickly as I possibly can. Please be safe for me, Midna."

Midna nodded.

Zelda turned once more, moving to the left of her large hallway. Midna watched her large figure, then her shadow, leave. The woman's footsteps echoed throughout the hall and echoed in Midna's (now small) ears long after they had stopped.


End file.
